The Lisbon's last chance
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Quand Jane s'apprête à aller en finir avec John Le Rouge, c'est le moment des révélations pour Lisbon. Il faut qu'elle le convainque, elle n'a pas le choix... OS. Drama et... Jisbon évidemment.


Coucou les amiis x)

Voilà un nouvel OS, à nouveau plus dramatique. Mais je pense que vous allez aimer. Enfin j'espère surtout ^^

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à **Calypsoh, catlaur, Flora **et** Tournesol** pour leurs reviews tout simplement adorables sur "Plongée Vespérale" ! Vous êtes trop :D

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic "Sous le feu des caméras", c'est aussi un peu une manière de vous faire patienter. (Je dis pas que cette fic est le centre de votre vie hein, loin de là x) ) Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, avec les examens de fin d'année et tout... Mais bon je vais faire au plus vite ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Lisbon's last chance**

John le Rouge lui avait demandé de se rendre cette nuit à Fresno. Il s'était lassé de ce petit jeu et voulait mener l'ultime duel.  
Jane n'en avait pas fait part à Lisbon, mais elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. La tension était palpable entre eux, elle l'avait été toute la journée. Jane aurait voulu partir sans lui dire un mot. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais il n'était pas capable de ne pas lui dire adieu.

Au moment où il fut certain qu'il ne restait que Lisbon au CBI, il descendit de son grenier et se rendit dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle posa son stylo et le regarda dans les yeux. Jane en frissonna. Elle était déterminée à ne pas le laisser partir.  
-Je pars à Fresno ce soir, commença-t-il.  
-Bien, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.  
-Je venais vous… dire au revoir. La voix de Jane était chargée d'émotion. Elle savait autant que lui que cette phrase était à double sens. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.  
-Oui, j'imagine que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, vous serez dans un cercueil ou derrière des barreaux.  
Jane soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'une dispute. Si c'était la dernière fois… Il valait mieux partir.  
-Bonne nuit, Lisbon.  
-ALORS VOUS ALLEZ M'ABANDONNER, HEIN ?! cria soudainement la jeune femme en se levant de sa chaise. La phrase transperça le cœur de Jane comme un poignard.  
-CA NE VOUS FAIT RIEN DE SAVOIR QUE VOUS ALLEZ PEUT-ÊTRE MOURIR ?  
Elle fit une petite pause et souffla. Elle allait vider son sac maintenant, c'était sa dernière chance. S'il partait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.  
Jane avait légèrement reculé. Il aurait voulu que tout se passe calmement, il n'aura jamais dû venir la voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il était temps de faire face à la vérité.  
-Bordel Jane, je sais que vous voulez venger votre famille, mais je pensais que l'équipe était devenue une autre famille pour vous ! Je pensais… Putain, je pensais que j'étais votre amie ! Et ça ne vous fait rien de… ?! Non, rien du tout ! lança-t-elle en continuant d'avancer. Elle sentait les larmes arriver à grands pas.  
-Lisbon, je ne peux pas tout abandonner au dernier moment ! Pas après 10 années de recherches ! Vous le saviez depuis le début, que ça arriverait !  
Lisbon secoua la tête, comme si ce qu'il disait n'était pas acceptable.  
-Je suis désolé Lisbon. Je... je n'ai jamais voulu que vous vous attachiez à moi, je ne peux pas vivre heureux. Je suis condamné à trouver John Le Rouge et à le tuer, c'est irréversible !  
Une fureur soudaine s'empara de Lisbon au moment où les larmes émergèrent sur ses joues.  
-_Vous n'avez jamais voulu que je…_ Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites !?  
Elle le regarda avec désespoir, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.  
-Vous arrivez dans ma vie, Jane, et vous me donnez une raison d'être heureuse.  
Elle fit d'arrêta un instant, laissant à ses paroles le temps de faire résonner leur impact. Le cœur de Jane battait à tout rompre.  
-Et ensuite, vous voulez repartir, reprendre avec vous tout ce que j'ai ! Vous voulez me laissez là, seule ? Avec toutes mes questions, mes doutes ? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Jane !  
Malgré qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration, ses sanglots étouffaient maintenant sa voix. Elle devait se contenir pour ne pas lui hurler dessus.  
-Alors c'est bon, allez-y, partez ! Qu'est-ce que vous vous en foutez, de toute façon ! Mais si vous vous en allez, il est hors de question que vous reveniez, j'espère que c'est bien clair ! Si vous décidez de foutre vie en l'air en y allant ce soir, c'est fini ! Nos chemins seront définitivement séparés…  
Elle détacha son regard du sien un instant lorsque ce souvenir cuisant lui revint en mémoire. Une bouffée de colère revint en elle.  
-MAIS NON, JANE ! VOUS M'AVEZ DIT QUE VOUS M'AIMEZ !  
La phrase fut l'effet d'un coup sourd dans le silence que Jane émettait. Ça y est, on y était. Jane avait espéré qu'elle n'aurait pas l'audace de remettre ça sur le tapis. Elle reprit d'une voix tremblante.  
-Vous imaginez toutes les questions que j'ai pu me poser après ça ?! Vous avez pensé au fait que j'ai pu remettre toute ma carrière, ma vie en question ? Que je me suis sérieusement demandée si ma priorité n'était pas vous, finalement !? Et mes propres SENTIMENTS, vous y avez songé ? Vous avez oublié, mon cul oui !  
Elle s'était encore rapprochée de lui.  
-Il serait temps que vous regardiez la vérité en face. Vous avez beau faire l'intelligent, je crois qu'il y a encore des choses que vous ne voyez pas. Ou que vous ne voulez pas voir.  
-Ecoutez, Lisbon…  
-Non mais Jane, et vous voulez partir là, maintenant ? Vous avez changé ma vie, vous êtes au courant de ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer ici, changer qui je suis, changer mes buts, changez mes sentiments, et puis partir en coup de vent ! Et moi, je suis censée faire quoi après ça ?  
Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle espérait juste qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Mais il secoua négativement la tête, apparemment au bord des larmes lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui avoue toutes ces choses. Même si il en était en grande partie conscient, il avait toujours préféré fuir la réalité. C'était bien plus facile. Jamais de la vie elle ne méritait une telle situation.  
-Je suis profondément désolé, je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir…  
-Si vous partez, je vous jure que je ne saurais me raccrocher à rien.  
La voix de Lisbon avait un ton de défi. Mais si le regard borné de Jane avait été clairement hésitant à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle avait parlé, il était maintenant redevenu déterminé à réaliser son but. Constatant cela, Lisbon poussa un long soupir. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule et ultime solution. Elle aurait voulu éviter d'en arriver à là, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle y était désormais obligée.  
-D'accord. Je vais rendre ça facile, Jane.  
Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lisbon ravala sa salive et s'approcha encore de lui. Doucement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Décontenancé, Jane lui prit le poignet. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas… Elle n'oserait pas. La réponse lui parvint lorsque ses iris verts croisèrent son regard à travers ses larmes. Elle approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Il devait l'arrêter, mais ne s'en sentait pas la force. Le souffle irrégulier de la jeune femme lui chatouilla les lèvres. Au moment où il entrouvrit la bouche, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Lisbon embrassa Jane avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont elle était capable. Parce-que là, ce n'était plus une histoire d'amitié, aussi grande soit-elle. C'était plus que ça. C'était de l'amour qui les liait, et elle essaya de lui faire comprendre ça du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Faites qu'il ne parte pas… » pensa-t-elle. Une seconde plus tard, elle sentit la main de Jane se détacher de son poignet pour lui prendre la main. Le cœur de Lisbon rata un battement. Lorsque le baiser cessa et que Jane plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lisbon, elle comprit.  
Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.


End file.
